Drink of the Loon
by Dani4Short
Summary: It starts with a Drink and ends with a Drink. For the Let's End This The Way We Started It competetion on the HPFFC Forum! Druna in the cellar! Luna wants Draco to know he's not a bad person. Draco wants to believe her. Better story then summary :3


Drink of the Loon.

Written for the, Let's end this the way we started it Competition on HPFFC forum.

My word is Drink.

I could not think of a title including the word drink.

Luna is a Loon. The prompt is drink. Drink of the Loon :3 (Dani logic)

Takes place during the Deathly Hallows. Not a lot of actual Druna fluffy-ness, a first for me n.n

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (sad face)

\(o.o)/

"Drink." Draco muttered, holding out the old, chipped cup to the girl crouched in the corner of the cellar.

"What is it?" The girl asked in a soft voice, hesitantly reaching out and taking the cup, holding it close so she could see what inside-pure, clear water was.

"Water." Draco told her quietly, moving so he was no longer crouching, but sitting on the ground, the girl copying him. "And make sure you eat. You're losing weight." He eyes the girl who was unnaturally thin and pale.

"I will." The girl promise, taking a sip from the cup and letting the water wet her parched throat. "Thank you Draco." She put the glass down and turned to the muffin and scraps from yesterday's dinner on a wooden board. "It's more than yesterday."

"I made sure to grab some more before coming down here." The tips of his ears turned pink. "You need it."

Luna Lovegood gave him a grateful smile before picking at the scraps. Draco watched her eat in silence. About halfway through, she paused and looked at him dreamily. "You have a bad case of Wackspurts, Draco." She commented, tilting her head to the side as her eyes darted to look around his head, seeing the invisible creatures she spoke about.

"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked tiredly. He flinched slightly when one of Luna's small grubby hands reached out and pressed against his cheek, her thumb rubbing across the bags under his eye.

"You haven't been sleeping, either." She frowned and pulled her hand away. "You need to take more care of yourself." She told him before turning back to her meal.

"I can't sleep knowing you're in here starving." Draco growled. "I'm not as heartless as you may believe, Looney."

"I never thought of you as heartless, Draco." Luna smiled a bright smile. Draco stared at her for a second. "You were scared and untrusting. You lied and hid behind masks."

Draco sighed and leaned against the wall, hiding a small smile with the back of his hand. "Just drink it already." But Luna wasn't done.

"You've never known love, warmth." The small smile disappeared off his face and his face slowly lost all expression. He stood up, brushed off his pants and left. Luna watched him stomp up the stairs after locking the door.

\(o.o)/

The next night, he came again. This time, he silently put the tray down and sat in his usual spot, watching her.

Luna didn't touch her food, only staring back at him. "You're not a cold person, Draco." She said softly. And as if to prove her point, she picked up the extra golden bread roll he had snuck into her food. "You're only confused." Draco scowled.

"What about you?" He shot back. Luna tilted her head to the side curiously. "You talk about your imaginary creatures. You parade around with no shoes on and the most ridiculous bits of clothing on. Talk about confused."

Luna smiled widely. "Who's to say I'm not confused?" She asked him. "For I am very much confused, Draco." Her brow wrinkled slightly in thought. "I'm confused as to why no one else can see or believe in Nargles or even the Speckled Whinning Bird sitting on your shoulder."

She smiled when Draco automatically brushed at his shoulders; as if to push off whatever it was there. He succeeded, and the Speckled Whinning Bird flew away. He glared at her, telling her he didn't see it, or he refused to believe it. Luna sighed.

"I'm confused as to why you put up with such darkness, such cruelness." Luna continued. "I know you're a better person then that." She picked up the little cup of water and took a sip, to dampen her throat.

"How do you know?" Draco challenged, but his eyes showing hope. As if finally someone could see the goodness in him. "I'm a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person." Luna shook her head. "You've been fed lies and Wackspurts." She once again eyes the creatures flying around his head. "Remind me to make you a bottle cap necklace when we're out."

Draco shook his head and looked at his lap, letting his shaggy hair cover his smile. "I've done so much wrong."

"And yet the people you have wronged do not blame you." Luna butted in. "Dumbledore," Draco winced at the old Headmaster's name. "Already knew, somehow, that it was not your fault. He would not want you or anyone to blame you." She frowned for a second, looking to the cold stone wall. "Does that make sense?"

This time Draco didn't bother to hide his small smile. "I didn't kill Dumbledore." Draco told Luna in a desperate voice, as if he needed her to understand he didn't kill him. Because, for some reason, he wanted his Looney girl to know everything he had ever done, to know everything about him and not judge him in anyway.

"There you go." Luna smiled a smile that made a small part of Draco wonder if she already knew. "It's a start, knowing you didn't do it."

"I cursed the necklace and the girl, I poisoned some wine and I've poked fun at Potter and his friends." He paused in his list of wrongs and looked at Luna sadly. "I made fun of you."

"And yet I do not blame you." Luna smiled. "Peer pressure is a horrible thing, Draco. And your so called friends pressured you into bullying other people.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I wish I could change it."

"You have." Luna told him, reaching out with her spare hand and touching his own hand. "You've proved to me that you're a wonderful person. Isn't that the only thing that counts?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Draco moved his hand to he could weave his fingers through hers. He eyes the cup in her hand. "Drink already." He smiled slightly.

Luna smiled and lifted the cup. "To a bright and happy Wackspurt free future." She tossed back the dink.

\(o.o)/

End.

I had finished it and had 400 words -.- I needed 1,000 or more. So you get a huge ramble on how Draco's not a bad person! :D

Red and review, folks!

Dani

xx


End file.
